


Freckle's Illness    [Frepper fanfic]

by Midnight_moonlight34



Series: The Messy Saga With No Return (TMSWNR) [1]
Category: Lackadaisy (Webcomic)
Genre: 18+, Aged-Up Character(s), Don't Read This, F/M, Hand Job, Long-Term Relationship(s), My First Fanfic, NSFW, Seriously don't read this., first time blowjob, sorry for bad grammer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_moonlight34/pseuds/Midnight_moonlight34
Summary: It all started, with one question...(This is the last time I'm warning you to not read this mess. Especially the creator of the webcomic, who probably won't read this anytime soon.)
Relationships: Calvin "Freckle" McMurray/Ivy Pepper
Series: The Messy Saga With No Return (TMSWNR) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890790
Kudos: 4





	1. The question

Freckle and Ivy have been dating for 2 years now, they always take things as slow as possible, or how ever the partner is comfortable with. 

One time they hung out at the little daisy cafe, where both of them conveniently work. Freckle eats a sandwich by the time his shift was over, while Ivy was cleaning the counters. Then Freckle asked her a question. "Ivy, what does "in heat" mean?" 

Ivy's face flushed full red then looked at him. How did he not know about that?! "U-um... I... Why would you wanna know about what in heat means?" She asked flabbergasted.

"I heard Zib mentioning it last week, and his band members wished him luck. Then he hasn't been back at the lackadaisy since then. Is he gonna be okay?" He asked, staring in her eyes.

"Oh, U-uh..." Ivy shuttered."W-well, in heat is kinda like an illness, and it only lasts a few days, maybe a week. I'm pretty sure he'll be fine." She lied.

Ivy knew exactly what it means, but she didn't want to have **THAT** conversation with him. Freckle sighs then said, "I guess so.."

"Just try not to worry about it too much, okay?" Ivy asked. "Alright." Freckle said, then he continued eating his sandwich. Ivy, now relived, continues cleaning the counters. After their goodbyes to one another, Freckle left with Rocky. As she was studying the In heat illness in her dorm, it left Ivy started to wonder if Calvin has gotten the "illness" yet.

Her past boyfriends all had it at one point, and she avoided each of them when she has the chance. Plus, she didn't see Calvin showing any signs of the "illness", So she'd knew that her current boyfriend, Calvin, would be different this time. Little did she know, that she was wrong..


	2. Chapter 2: The illness

Freckle hasn't shown up to the cafe for three days now. Ivy was getting worried ever since she started working her day shift. She after her shift, she plans to ask Rocky about his cousin well-being.  


  


"Juliet! Juliet! Romeo is asking me to escort you!" Rocky called out dramatically. "Rocky! Have you visited Calvin? Is he alright?!" Ivy asked "No, he's in a pretty rough shape. That's why i looked for you! You know, to help him with his illness?"   


  


Ivy's stomach dropped. She was also conflicted. Because on one hand she wanted to help Freckle and take care of him, but on the other she might be close to be no where near a male who's in heat.

  


But despite the situation she could've avoided, she couldn't let Calvin deal with this alone. So, she says, "Alright, I'll go. But we might have to stop by and pick up some medicine for him." Rocky nodded. "Seems fair. Now Onward! You're true love awaits!"   


  


They both walked outside of the little daisy to Rocky's car and stopped by a pharmacy to pick up the in heat medical syrup and then they arrived at his aunt Nina's/McMurray' s home.   


  


"As much as i want to help my cousin Miss Pepper, i need to help Ms M. with the lackadaisy tonight. I hope you take care of our little soldier."

  


"I will, I'll see you soon." Ivy replied. Rocky saluted and drove off. Then Ivy went to the front door of the house and saw that it was surprisingly open. She decides to walk inside and quietly calls out, "Honey?" Ivy noticed a note on the kitchen table. She walked over and picked it up. It reads,

  


_"Dear Calvin,_   


  


_I'll be going to visit Ireland for 3 weeks. I'm leaving you in charge of the house and making sure that this house is exactly how i left it, nowhere near_ _Roark's_ _Destructive touch. Also, make sure you do the list of tasks i written down for you._

  


_Be careful and stay out of trouble._

  


_\- Nina."_

  


Ivy saw the list on the table and dropped off her bag on the table, He had a lot of work to do. Hopefully once Freckle gets better, she'll help him out with the tasks. Then she hears heavy pants and groans coming from upstairs.

  


She slowly walks upstairs, and speaks up again. "Calvin? Are you okay?" Freckle shivered in fear as he hears Ivy outside of his door. He quickly wraps his blanket around his naked body as soon as She turned the door knob.

  


Ivy opened the door and notices his clothes scattered on his floor. "Oh!" Ivy exclaimed as she covered her face with her hands. "Sweetie I'm so sorry! Were you about to take a shower?" She asked.

  


Freckle didn't understand what she meant until he notices the sweat soaked clothes on the floor. "Oh, it was getting too hot here. So i had to..." Freckle sighed as he got up from the bed, while being covered in the blanket.

  


"Oh." Ivy said, still covering her face. "Ivy, ...can you help me?" Freckle asked weakly. Despite her urge to run away or lightly tell him that she can't, he needed her. He couldn't do this alone, besides he wouldn't know how to handle... **that.** "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you!" Ivy said with a small smile.

  


"Okay." Freckle said, about to pass out from the hot tempature. "Why don't you get yourself a nice cold shower while i put them away?" Ivy suggested as she closed her eyes and held out her hands. "Um, okay.." He muttered. Freckle then handed her his blanket and grabbed his towel before he quickly walked over to the bathroom like a clutz. "Thank you Love." Freckle sighed as he closed the door.

  


Once Ivy opened her eyes, she drops his blanket onto the bed and she picks up the soaked clothes. She put them in a basket nearby and helped make up the bed. Ivy opened a window for the fresh summer breeze to come in.

  


She looked over at the closet and noticed a green scarf on the floor. `I might use it as a blindfold later.´ she thought to herself. "I should make him something to eat." She said as she went to the kitchen.

  


As Ivy was cooking, Freckle is in the shower. He felt refreshed to the touch of the ice cold water, but his heart was still throbbing when he first heard Ivy. She was all he could ever think about. From her chirpy yet sweet personality, to her beautiful appearance. `I wondered how soft she is underneath those- wait what?!...´ He thought to himself, smacking his hands on his head.

  


"Where did that came from?" Freckle whispered to himself. He then turned off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked over to his room. He picked up a sturdy wool sweater and wore it to dry his fur.

  


Freckle walked downstairs, with his head spinning, Ivy turned to face him. "I made you a sandwich! Just the way you like it." She says shyly as she hands him a BLT. He looked at the sandwich, then put it down on the table. Just when she's about to ask him why he put it down, he kisses her, And started using his rough tongue.

  


Ivy flushed and melted to the touch of his warm mouth, while he start to like the moans she was making. So Freckle pulled her closer as he continued to kiss her. From her lips to her ear. He went down to her neck and gave her little kisses as she moaned louder. She quickly pushed him away before things get to far and handed him his sandwich, "U-um... You should go ahead and eat, Also, i came prepared!"

  


Freckle looked at Ivy, who ran quickly to her bag to find the medical syrup, then he got up to his room. Hyperventilating about what he just did to her, he nervously ate his sandwich.

  


Just then, Ivy came inside Freckle's room with a book in her hand, some medical syrup, and a spoon. "So, i wasn't completely honest with you Calvin, i didn't exactly told you what the "illness" was." Ivy explained as she brings out a book. "I..I brought you this book to teach you about in heat and how to handle it. You can keep it."   


  


She hands the book to him before she takes the syrup and pours it in the spoon. "Now say ah." Ivy said as she tries to spoon feed Freckle the medicine. Freckle opened his mouth and closes it to taste the syrup. He was in disgust by the after taste, but it only lasted a moment.  


  


"Alright! You'll be feeling better before you know it! So, i guess i should leave-" before Ivy got out of the chair, Freckle grabs her arm. "Wait! Um.... could you stay tonight, please?" He asked shyly. Ivy turned red before looking at him.   


  


"I-I don't know sweetie. I mean I'm still in college and i need to get back-" that's when it hit her, she had spring break today. She rented an apartment for a place to stay during this time, but that didn't matter. With a huge sigh, she said. "Alright, I'll stay tonight. Just for you my little tiger~" Calvin hugged Ivy and softly says, "Thank you my love."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped someone out there enjoyed it, if you do make sure you hit kudos and comment on this weeks chapter. Anyways I'll see you all later! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, this is short. So hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Leave comments and/or kudos! And I'll see you all later!


End file.
